Nightmare Rarity
Orignal turn to evil Some time each member of the Mane Six is disturbed by a particular nightmare. Rarity's hits her particularly hard when she witnesses everyone else admiring a far more generous pony while leaving her behind. Rarity is abducted in the process and carried off to the moon where she is deemed the perfect host. She resists at first, but eventually relents due to the creatures exposing her fear once again. In her weakened state, she is transformed into Nightmare Rarity. After the remaining Mane Six, Spike, and Luna arrive on the moon, they are accosted by Nightmare Rarity and the shadows. Nightmare Rarity shrugs off their attempts at bringing Rarity back and has them detained after the Mane Five convince Luna to return to Equestria to aid in its defense. Nightmare Rarity appears once more in an illusion as "Queen Rarity", making it appear as though she had returned to normal. Spike, who was previously knocked out, regains consciousness and sneaks in to rescue Twilight and the others. He crosses paths with "Queen Rarity" and is almost fooled by his love for her. However, when she fails to recognize the special gem Spike carried for Rarity, the little dragon exposes her illusion. Nightmare Rarity nevertheless taunts him with the allegation that Rarity is gone. However with enough action taken She is turned back to normal by Spike and the Mane Six Legends of Light and Darkness and second turn to evil After Discord and Dr.Weil's defeat, Rarity went back to Ponyvile. However she was attacked by a robot army that she destroyed, but Model W arrived at the spot. Model W corrupted her mind and transformed her into Nightmare Rarity the next night. Nightmare Rarity have become evil again, she works to relase Model W from it's prison. Nightmare Rarity then works with Katara who recently turned evil herself as they both want to bring Model W out. Nightmare Rarity helps Katara and the robot army with W's evil plans Nightmare Rarity and Katara free Model W from his priosn and Weil is now back for his plans. When Weil gives the orders for her to debend Aang, Nightmare Rarity assures Katara that being a beautiful young woman who Aang likes is the perfect way for Katara to seduce him and then do it. Nightmare Rarity believes that Katara won`t go through with her order and she also issues that They can`t use the virus strand due to something unsual. Obodiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr.Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s Statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide her, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. The three find Discord in his stone Prison, being down on Discord's side she promises to get him released. When Discord orders Joker to be killed, Nightmare Rarity agrees to do it. After hearing of Joker's capture so She and Stane decide to go after Hiccup. She sends Katara after the heroes and then sends her minions to help Bender kill Joker so Discord can be the undispute archnemeis. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternet Form Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Pawns Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Animals Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Cute Characters